On our way
by miki123
Summary: sequel to A Debt Unpaid. Tara is back with some new and old friends. Jack shows up and soon all hell breaks loose. And whats all this about vampires and goddesses?
1. Chapter 1 Disneyland here we come

**hi everyone sorry its been so long since I last updated. Life has gotten a whole lot busier since school is just about to start. So I might not be able to post new chapters everyday. But I'll try. So this is the sequel to 'A Debt Unpaid' so if you haven't read that, then you probably won't get this one. Well, anyway, enjoy your reading!**

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_ And having so much to say_

_ And watching you walk away_

_ And never knowing_

_ What could have been_

_ And not seeing that loving you_

_ Is what I was trying' to do_

"What hurts the most." By Rascal Flatts

Tara lay awake listening to the song play on the radio with tears streaming down her face. She had just woken from a dreamless sleep when the song reached it's chorus.

'These tears are coming more often.' She thought. She looked at the clock to see that it was 3 a.m. Tracy would be there in an hour so she had to get up. It had been three months since her adventure. They hadn't been to Disneyland yet because neither of them had enough money. So they had been working as hard as they could and now it was finally going to pay off. Tara switched off her radio and took a shower. After that, she got dressed in a black skull hoodie with some jeans and some tennis shoes. She also put on a pair of guitar earrings. Tara opened her suitcase just to make sure everything was in there and then she dragged it to the living room. Her eyes went strait to the spot where her bird cage used to be. Earlier that week, she had asked a neighbor if she would take care of the bird. The woman agreed so now the bird was over there. Tara got a bagel from the kitchen and went to the living room, where she watched TV until Tracy came.

"Good morning!" Tracy said cheerfully.

"Mornin'." Tara yawned. She stopped in her tracks because she saw him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but my brother is coming with us." Tracy said. Tara nodded dumbly as she watched Kai, Tracy's adopted older brother, sitting in the backseat of Tracy's Ford truck. He was bobbing his head to the music playing on the radio. Next to Jack, Kai was the most handsome boy Tara had ever met. She had had a crush on him for years. She put her suitcase in the back of the truck and Tracy put down the cover. They got in the car and got situated.

"Hey, Tara." Kai said as the truck started moving.

"Hey." Tracy turned onto the highway and they began their ten hour ride to Disneyland.

**You know what would make me soooooo happy? Reviews. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 revelations

**Well, my faithful readers, here is the next installment of my story. I'm still working out the plot so I'm sorry if things get a little slow in the reading. And I won't post another chapters until I get at least seven reviews. Well, any ways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Sadly its true. **

---------------------------------------

"Thank god we're here. I don't think I could stand being in that car any longer." Kai said. They had just reached the Disneyland Resort Hotel and they were all stretching. Tara agreed.

"Well, guys, come on. We have to check into our room." Tracy said. They grabbed their things and checked in at the lobby. They dropped their things off in the room, which had only two beds.

'I wonder who will be sharing.' Tara thought. They each got room keys and then went to spend the rest of the day at the park.

---------------------------

"Tara…" Tara jumped when she heard her name being called. It was around midnight and they were back at the hotel. Kai was already asleep and Tracy was taking a bath. Tara was on the balcony and was sitting in a chair in her pajamas. What shacked her the most was that it sounded like Jack.

"Don't go there. Jack's gone. You'll most likely never see him gain. Just forget about him." A voice inside her said.

"I could never do that!" She exclaimed but no one replied. She tried to clear her mind and she imagined that she was on the _Pearl _and that she felt the wind on her face. She could almost smell the salty smell of the sea and feel the hot Caribbean sun. Wait, not almost, she could feel it. She gasped and opened her eyes. Everything she imagined was gone. She sighed and leaned on the railing. Suddenly a hand was put on her shoulder and she cried out in shock.

"Jeeze, jumpy much?" Tracy asked as she toweled her hair.

"I-I was just thinking so hard that I wasn't paying attention." Tara replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Tara went quiet.

"Look, Tara, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just worried about you. You been so sad lately." Tracy said. Tara saw that she was shivering from the cold.

"I'll tell you. But I'll tell you when we are inside. It's **way** to cold out here." They went inside and sat on the unoccupied bed. Kai slept silently in the other one. They got themselves situated and Tara told her what happened. Tracy raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe. I wouldn't believe me either." Tara said quickly, eyes downcast.

"No, I believe you. I mean, that's what friends are for right?" Tracy said. Tara smiled.

"Thanks." She said. She flopped down on the bed and covered up with the covers. Tracy laid down next to her.

"No prob." She said. They told each other good night and they both fall asleep.

-----------------------------

Kai lay awake after hearing Tara's story. He kept up the appearance of being asleep, but he had actually woken up when both girls came into the room. He clamped his arms behind his head and smirked. He listened to the girls deep breathes and saw Tara's sleeping face and thought 'It has begun.' His eyes glowed gold before he closed them and fell asleep himself.

**Interesting yet? Maybe? Well review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Tortuga

**Ok well I decided to post even though I didn't get my seven reviews. It's not about the reviews at all! Its about my readers. But I would appreciate it if I did get more reviews hint hint **

**ThunderBenderPrincess: of course Jack will be coming into the story. Cant have a story with out Jack. Jack shows up and grins Jack: Of course not love.**

**Agirlwholvswritingstoryz: Thanks! I hope its interesting. Because then that would make me the happiest person who's writing this story. Haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potc, as you might have guessed.**

------------------------------------------------

Tara seemed to be having a hard time going to sleep that night. She could fall asleep, true enough. The trouble was actually staying asleep. She rolled onto her side and saw Kai. She so wanted to move on from Jack, she wanted to get on with her life. But she knew she couldn't. She loved Jack, where as she only liked Kai. But she _really _liked him. She closed her eyes and started imagining that she was back in the Caribbean and back in Jack's arms…

Tara woke up early that morning with a shooting pain in her right leg.

'Leg cramp!' her mind screamed as she quickly jumped out of bed and started walking around. The pain died down and that was when Tara noticed something. Her bare feet weren't standing on a carpeted floor. It was wood. She glanced around the room to see that they weren't in the hotel anymore. All the modern things were gone, replaced with 16th century things. Tara let out a gasp and ran over to the window. She opened it to reveal Tortuga, in all its deserted glory. Tara figured it was that way because it was the morning and most everyone in the pirate haven had hangovers. A huge grin made it's way onto her face and she turned to her sleeping friends. That was when she noticed that they were all in different clothes. Tara's were much like they had been when she had last been there. A white shirt with a slightly tight black vest and brown pants with black boots, which were lying by the edge of the bed. Two golden hoops hung from her ears and a rather large sapphire hung from her neck. Two swords lay by her boots. She pulled her boots on and tied the swords around her waist.

"I hope I remember how to use these things…" she muttered. Kai wore a whit shirt with black pants and boots. Tracy, on the other hand, wore a purple dress. It wasn't a whore's dress but it wasn't a high class dress either.

'Well I think it's time to wake them up.' She thought. She walked over to Tracy and started shaking her.

"Wake up, Tracy!" she said excitedly. Tracy groaned and rolled away from her.

"You leave me no choice." Tara said as she took a hold of the covers and pulled them off.

"Hey!" Tracy exclaimed, glaring up at her. Tara just grinned and looked over to Kai.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Get up! I have something to show you!" Tara then preceded to turn around, but Kai addressed Tracy.

"Tracy, where did you get the weird dress?"

"What are you talking—" Tracy began but stopped as soon as she saw the dress. She looked over to Kai and saw his clothes.

"Where'd _you _get the weird clothes?" she countered. They glared at each other and then looked to Tara.

"_You _didn't change our clothes while we were asleep did you?" Kai asked. Tara instantly turned beet red.

" I-I would n-never!" she stuttered. The others laughed, which made her go even redder.

"Shut up!" The laughter became louder and soon Tara erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Ok, seriously here, how did we get these weird clothes?" Tracy asked when they were all done.

"Look around you. Do you see anything different?" Tara asked. They glanced around and gasped.

"We're not in the hotel room!" she said.

"Where are we?" Kai asked.

"Well, you remember how I told you my story last night? Oh wait Kai I never-" Tara began but Kai stopped her.

"I heard." He said. Realization dawned on Tracy.

"Do you mean we're… we're…"

"We are in Tortuga." Tara said, her grin back on her face. Tracy looked at a loss for words.

"How?" she finally managed to croak out. Tara shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure… Well, maybe I do. Last night I imagined being back here so maybe that's how…?" Tara said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Maybe there's a higher power or something that brought us here… Maybe we're being punished!" Tracy said, starting to flip out.

"We're not being punished. If we were, I could think of plenty of other ways to be punished." Kai said. Tara nodded her head in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Tracy asked.

"We go out there and try to find Jack. And Tracy, I remember how much you think Will is hot. Remember in the end of the second movie, things weren't doing to well with him and Elizabeth. And I don't remember them being to cozy with each other when I was here last, if you know what I mean." Tara said grinning and winking at Tracy. Now it was Tracy's turn to go red.

"Ok I vote we leave here now." Tracy said getting up. Kai stood as well and they pulled on their shoes.

"Hey, how come you get swords?" Kai asked when he saw them.

"Because I know how to use them. Jack taught me the last time I was here." Tara said laughing at his expression. Kai huffed and they walked out of the door.

"Stay close. Tortuga's not a place you'll be wantin to be wonderin off." Tara said, repeating what Jack had told her the first time they were at Tortuga together.

"Where are we going?" Tracy asked.

"Where else? The Faithful Bride."

**I know your just dieing to review fro me. Go ahead. I'll be soooo happy!**


	4. reuniting with Jack

**Heh Heh. Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been sooooo busy. School will kill you! Especially mine. But anywayz, along with the sotry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own potc**

As they walked into the tavern, Tara learned that it must not have been as early as she had thought. Tons of people were already up and drunk. Tara grinned and took the other two to a table in the corner.

"I'll be right back." She said. She walked to the bar and got three mugs of rum. As she headed back to the table, a woman stepped in her way.

"Excuse me." Tara said trying to step around her. But the lady stepped in her way again.

"Look, lady, what do you want?" Tara asked angrily.

"You don't know me, do you?" The woman asked.

"Should I?" Tara asked raising an eyebrow.

"You very well should!" the woman exclaimed, anger clear on her face. By now the whole tavern had gone quiet. Kai and Tracy came to Tara's side.

"Well maybe you have the wrong person." Tracy said.

"I certainly don't! Tara Smith, which is your name, is it not?"

"It is." Tara replied, becoming more weary of this woman by the minute.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the daughter of Davvy Jones, and the wife of Jack Sparrow." The woman said proudly, "Katie Sparrow." Tara visibly paled and almost fell to her knees.

"W-Wife?" she asked.

"Yes And now I'm here for revenge." Katie said maliciously.

"Jack never mentioned anything about having a wife." Tara murmured. Katie sneered.

"Oh he didn't? Well let me fill you in. When Jack made the deal with my father, he not only asked to be captain of the Black Pearl, he asked for my hand in marriage. And he got what he wanted." Katie said holding up her finger, which had a pain silver ring on it.

'It's true…' Tara thought.

"Draw your sword, Smith; I won't fight an unarmed person." Katie said drawing her sword and pointed it at her.

"What?"

"Draw your weapon. I told you I wanted revenge and now I'm going to take it. You killed my father and now I will do the same to you." Suddenly Katie charged in such a swift movement that Tara barely had time to draw her sword and block it. She threw Katie back and both of them got in battle stances.

"Get back, guys." Tara said.

"But you can't-" Tracy began but Tara cut her off.

"This is my battle and you won't interfere." Katie snarled.

"Back off, guys. This is my fight." Tara said. The challengers stared each other down, daring each other to make the first move.

"_Never make the first move."_ Jack's voice rang out in her mind from when he taught her how to use the swords. Many of his skills would soon come in handy.

"Move already!" someone yelled from the background.

"Your move." Tara said, trying to sound intimidating. Katie narrowed her eyes but she charged. They fought and seemed pretty well matched up. They swiped and lunged at each other. Tara was quickly getting tired. Katie had managed to back her into a corner where their table was. Tara leaned back on the table just as Katie's swipe missed her from below. Tara kicked Katie in the chest with both feet and Katie flew back into a couple of people watching the fight and betting on who would win. The battle was now in Tara's favor, but that all changed when _he _walked through the tavern door.

"Tara?" he asked and Tara looked over to him. She stopped and was left wide open.

"Jack…" she whispered. Katie took advantage of the distraction and rammed her sword through Tara's shoulder. Tara cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Katie smirked from above her. Jack, Tracy and Kai rushed foreword to help her but Tara stood. She quickly pulled out the cutlass and pointed it at the woman.

"That was a brilliant trick. But now you are weaponless." Tara said. Katie's face distorted in anger as she realized her blunder. Tara backed Katie up to a pillar and made like she was going to stab her. But she narrowly missed her head.

"I don't know if you are who you say you are, but if you ever come at me with a sword again, then I won't be so nice. Now get out." Tara said. Katie grabbed her sword and quickly ran out of the tavern. Everyone around her cheered. She turned to Jack, panting in exhaustion.

"Jack…" She said with a smile but then she passed out.

Tara woke up in a very comfortable bed. She groaned as she sat up and looked around. She recognized the cabin as the one that she and Jack had shared aboard hi, or rather Barbossa's, ship. Her shoulder was a dull throb now. She heard yelling on the other side of the door.

"She wouldn't have gotten in that fight if you hadn't walked into the Tavern!" Tara recognized Kai's voice.

"Well, its not my bloody fault if she got in a fight! I didn't even know she was in there!" that was Jack.

"With your wife!" Jack went silent. Tara figured she had heard enough fighting But she smirked. Was Jack jealous? She opened the door.

"Enough fighting." She said watching the pair.

"Tara!" both of them said at the same time. They glared at each other and made a move to her but Jack got there first.

"What're you doin' up love?" he asked catching her arm.

"She's not your love!" Kai yelled. Jack swung around and glared at him.

"Ya keep this up, boy, and I'll throw ya off me ship." He snapped.

"Jack, no you won't." Tara said putting a hand on his arm. He turned back to her.

"We need to get ya back in bed." He said pulling her inside. Jack shut the door in Kai's face and locked it. Jack remained toward the door.

"Jack…" He suddenly turned around and enveloped her in a hug.

"I missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too Jack." He held her at arms length.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said. Tara smiled sadly.

"I wish we never found that gypsy." She said. Suddenly Jack pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that for the past year." He said.

"I was only gone for three months…" Tara murmured.

"That's interesting…" Jack said. He came to his senses and pulled her over to the bed.

"Lay down." He ordered. Tara obeyed and Jack rummaged through a cabinet and came back with some linens.

"Sorry if this hurts love." He said undoing her old bandages. He put on the new ones and his fingers lingered on her skin. She looked up into his eyes and saw love there. She grinned and pulled him down by his beard and kissed him. He kissed back and soon they were making out. His hands left her arms and traveled down her thighs and back up her shirt. Tara grabbed his hands.

"Please… I can't." she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked, pouting.

"I just can't." she said. Jack pulled his hands away and settled for holding her.

"Who're yer new friends?" he asked.

"Tracy and Kai."

"This Kai. What's he to you?" Jack asked.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Tara asked, smirking.

"Of course not. Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't get jealous. There is just something off about him. Something not… Human." Tara laughed a little.

"I've known him most of my life. If he wasn't human, I would know."

Reviews please!


	5. makings of a fight

**Hi everyone! Sorry I'm so late in updating. Busy schedule. Well I don't have much to say right here so enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own potc**

**------------------------------**

Kai stood alone on the bow of the ship. It was very dark and everyone was asleep

'Time to put this plan into action.' He thought. His eyes glowed a fierce gold and the light shot out of them. It turned black and formed the shape of a man. When the man was fully formed, the light stopped and Kai fell to his knees, panting. Kai looked up and his eyes had changed color. They were no longer green, but brown. The man stared down at him. He was unusually pale with short brown hair. His eyes were icy blue and he was dressed in a white shirt with a long red overcoat and black pants. Kai stared up at the handsome man.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked. The man had taken over Kai's body so the real Kai had no idea what had happened.

"My name is Gabriel. And you, boy, are in the 17th century aboard the black pearl." Kai stood up shakily.

"What do you mean? I time traveled?"

"No. It was I who brought you here, along with Tracy and Tara." Gabriel said.

"Tracy and Tara? Where are they?" Gabriel watched Kai with an amused smile on his face.

"Where are they?" Kai asked grabbing Gabriel by the choler. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him.

"You might not want to do that or certain accidents might happen." He said. Kai let go and turned to go look for the girls.

"Don't turn your back on my, boy." Gabriel hissed. Kai stopped and turned around. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Your not much older than I am." He said glaring at him.

"I am more than 2,000 years old." Kai's mouth fell open.

"Y-You cant be…"

"I assure you I am." Gabriel said. He watched the boy in front of him shake in fear and disbelief.

"What do you want with me?" Kai asked through clenched teeth.

"You will bring Tara to me."

"Never!" Gabriel charged at him with super human speed and grabbed him around the neck and lifting him in the air.

"You will or I will suck your sister dry of her blood." He hissed, his eyes flaring.

"Y-You're a vampire!" he stuttered. Gabriel threw him on the ground.

"Glad you finally noticed." He said coldly. He strutted over to the railing of the ship.

"Why don't you get her yourself?" Kai asked wiping away blood from his lip.

"I have to prepare for her arrival. She is a special one." Gabriel turned back to Kai and threw a piece of paper on the ground.

'This is the coordinates of my castle. You will bring her there or I will be coming after you and your sister."

"Wait! How will I get them there?"

"Tell Sparrow that there is a treasure there, worth more than one thousand kings fortunes." Kai stared at him quietly as Gabriel stood on the railing and flew into the air. He stayed there until he lost sight of the vampire.

**-------------------------------------------------**

Tara woke up the next morning alone in the cabin. She tried to sit up but her shoulder throbbed in pain. She suppressed a cry of pain. She gripped the edge of the bed and tried again. This time she succeeded but a small cry of pain escaped her lips. She expected to see someone running through the door any moment but no one came. She shrugged and stood up. She opened the door and went out. She saw many people running about doing various jobs on the ship. The sun beat down and it was very hot. She walked out onto the deck but was bumped into by one of the crew.

"Sorry, Miss." The small boy said. He couldn't have been more than 14 years old.

"It's alright…" she said, still amazed he was so young. The boy scurried off to complete his task. Tara looked around and spotted Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs!" The old man turned from steering the ship and saw her.

"Mothers' Love! It's Tara!" he said. She went to him.

"How have you been?"

"Before today, poorly. The whole crew has. Even Jack. When ye left, he changed. He wasn't his usual self. He didn't go after some treasure, but he drunk more than his weight in rum. He missed ye. We all did. This is the most we've done" Gibbs relayed.

"Aww that's sweet." Gibbs grinned.

"Aye, but don't ask him about it. He will deny it." Tara laughed and glanced around.

"Where is Jack?" she asked.

"Conferrin' with that Kai fellow. He was told of a treasure worth more than a thousand kings' treasure."

"Ok… Where's Will and Elizabeth?" Gibbs's expression changed immediately from happy to sad.

"What happened?" Tara asked concerned. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but someone else beat him to it.

"Elizabeth passed away shortly after you left." Tara turned around to see Will. She gasped.

"Will… I'm so sorry." She said. He smiled sadly.

"Come, cheer up. She wouldn't have wanted you to be sad." He said but Tara saw a great sadness in his eyes. She captured him in a hug, which caught him off guard. But he hugged back. They broke apart and Tara said

"Well… I guess I had better go find Jack…" She headed to the dining cabin just as Kai came out. He looked at her like he was pleading for forgiveness. She was about to ask what was wrong but he was already gone.

"What's wrong love?" Tara turned to see Jack. She shook her head and he led her inside. Tara looked around his cabin to see many empty bottles that she assumed used to be rum. She raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored her. She sat on a chair as she watched him gather up maps and set them aside.

"So what happened to Elizabeth?" she asked. She saw him falter while walking so he tripped and fell. She smiled sadly as he righted himself.

"She died."

"How? What happened with things after I left? I thought things between them weren't going so good."

"She and Will didn't get back together. So she left. She married that bloody Norrington and she died in child birth." He said quietly. Tara got up from where she sat and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry. You knew her longer than I did and I feel like she was my sister or something. And don't worry. I know that kiss meant nothing." He pulled away from her.

"How did you—"

"Cuz I'm smart." Tara said. Jack grinned.

"Aye, that you are." He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into his lap, after he sat in a wooden chair. He kissed her and Tara kissed back. Suddenly Katie's face popped into her head. She pulled away.

"What's wrong, Tara?" He asked, slightly annoyed, "Why'd ya stop?"

"Are you married?" she asked.

"What?"

"Are you married?' she asked again, anger growing.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Jack, don't toy with me. You are married, aren't you? Back at the tavern, that Katie said that you were married to her." Tara realized that tears of anger and frustration were streaming down her face

"Tara…"

"Just stop. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't think that when I saw you again that we would break out in a fight."

"Neither did I." He said standing up.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you were married? Did you think that I would have left you? I'm not gone now am I? But maybe I should…" Tara turned away and went t to the door.

"Tara!"

"You left her Jack. You married her and then you left her. How do I know you won't do the same to me?" she asked angrily. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I love ya." Tara was silent for a few moments.

"I know. But you would have had to love Katie too. And then fell out of love with her. And who's to say that you won't do the same for me?"

"I love ya too much to let you go." Tara was silent, but Jack knew what she was thinking, why did you send me away before? He went up and hugged her from behind.

"I saw how ya looked at your home and I couldn't bear to tear ya away from it. I would never forgive myself I ya stayed with me, but regretted it." He whispered in her ear. Tara turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I would never do that. I love you too much." She murmured. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell ya 'bout Katie."

"What happened with her?" Jack sighed and led her over to some chairs.

"It's a long story." He explained. Tara nodded and sat next to him.

"That day I was brought onto the Flying Dutchman, I was desperate. They found me on the black pearl as it was sinking. They brought me aboard and gave me the same speech they give to everyone." Tara nodded. She knew the one. Jack continued,

"Being as smart as I am, I decided not to join the crew. As they advanced on me, I had a thought. 'Davvy Jones, how 'bout we make a bargain?' I asked. 'Of what sorts?' he asked. 'You raise the Black Pearl for me and let me captain it for thirteen more years and when times up, I'll come back and serve on yer ship.' Jones seemed to think of that for a few minutes until a young Katie came and whispered in his ear. He turned back to me and said 'It seems my daughter has taken an interest in you. I will make your bargain on one condition.' I cringed and asked what it was. 'You will marry Katie.'"

Tara interrupted his story.

"So you don't love her!" she exclaimed happily. Jack grinned and said

"I love only you. Now don't interrupt me. Now I admit she was a fine thing." Tara glared at him.

"But I wasn't interested." Tara tried to keep herself from snorting but I came out. But she was able to pass it off as a cough. He looked at her concernedly but she waved him off.

"Continue." She said.

"Anyway, I had no other choice to agree. So they raised the Pearl and performed the ceremony. Then we shoved off and at the next port, I dropped her off and hightailed it out of there." Tara giggled. Jack grinned.

"So you see my dear, I won't never leave you, because I Love ya." Tara smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks. I'm stupid. I can't believe I thought that you would leave me." She whispered. He lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"No your not. I would have thought the same." Tara gave him a look. "Ok maybe not. But I love ya." Tara righted herself.

"So what's this I hear about a treasure worth one thousand kings' fortunes?" she asked.

"Ah yes. Young Kai just gave me the bearings."

"So where are we headed?"

"India."

"India? That's very far away." Jack nodded.

"I've never heard of this treasure." He said.

"You think Kai is lying?"

"I don't know. I think we'll humor him until we find out more about this treasure." Tara nodded.

"Well, I think I should go find Tracy." Tara said standing.

"I expect she'll be with Mr. Turner." Jack said grinning. Tara grinned and nodded. They walked out on deck into the blazing sun and went their separate ways.

**----------------------------------------**

**Reviews!**


	6. out in the open

**Hey peoples!!! I'm happy. I got two different reviewers no. I Love You guys!!! Haha. I love anybody that reads my stories and reviews. hint, hint sorry I'm kinda hyper right now. Well, on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things so much. They only remind me that I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. **

Tara found Will showing Tracy how to make some sort of knot. Things were going just swimmingly between them. They were talking and laughing. Tracy was flirting, but Will only seemed to like her as a friend.

'Well, seeing as how Tracy gets most of the guys she wants, that will soon change.' Tara thought. She walked up behind the two.

"I see you two are getting along quite well." She said. Will blushed a little and Tracy glared at her. Tara just smiled and laughed.

"Where's Kai?" she asked.

"Over by the helm, giving Mr. Gibbs the directions." Tracy said.

"They are called bearings." Tara grinned.

"Whatever. Why don't you go talk to him?" Tracy said. Tara got the hint.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Tara said giggling at Will's reaction. She climbed the steps to the helm and sat on a barrel next to Kai, who jumped and looked at her guiltily.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-Nothing." There were a few moments of silence.

"There has to be something wrong. You've looked guilty all day." Kai made his face emotionless.

"I have?"

"Yes actually/" Tara leaned back against a large crate.

"So…" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure what to say… Oh! I know. Have you drank any rum yet?" She grinned.

"Yes and it's the nastiest stuff I've ever had the displeasure to drink." Tara gasped. She was about to retort when she heard someone shout about spotting a ship. They person shouted down from the crows nest.

"What be her colors?" Jack shouted from on deck.

"She ain't flying any." Jack appeared by Tara's side holding onto Tracy's arm.

"You two will hole up in my cabin." He said. He pulled her down from the barrel and started dragging them to his cabin.

"Wha- Jack! I can defend myself!"

"Sorry, love, but you're going to my cabin." He pushed them both in and before they could say anything, he slammed the door and locked it. Tara looked back to Tracy.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Tracy asked. Tara grinned and said,

"Well, we are alone… in Jack's room. Hint, hint." Tara giggled and started poking around Jack's stuff.

"Hey, Tracy?"

"Yeah?"

"I got two words: Room Raiders." They burst out laughing. They heard the sounds of sword fighting.

"I hope Will/Jack are all right." They said at the same time. They burst out laughing again, but Tara soon heard the sloshing sound of liquid coming from inside a cupboard. She opened it's door and saw a couple bottles of rum.

"This must be Jack's private stash." She said joyfully as she grabbed two bottles and handed one to Tracy.

"Drink up." She said.

"Are you sure Jack won't mind?" Tracy asked.

"I don't care if he does or not. So, drink up." Tara said pulling the cork out of her bottle and taking a swig. She looked expectantly at Tracy, who did the same. Tara landed in a fit of laughter at the face Tracy made. She laughed so hard, that he shoulder begane to throb.

"I guess its an acquired taste." She said in between giggles.

"Ha ha very funny." Tracy said, "But I don't think I'm gonna drink too much more to get acquired to the taste." Tara grinned.

"I wonder what Will would say to that." She said. Tracy glared at her, which made her laugh harder. The door of the cabin opened and in came Jack, sweaty and dirty. He looked around at the mess they had made and looked at her, incredulous.

"What's goin' on?" he asked. Tara sauntered up to him and put an arm around his neck.

"Don't worry, I'll always pick you at the end of the show." She said giving him a kiss.

Tara leaned on the railing of the ship that night. Dinner was a feast, since they had won in battle over that other ship. The cool night air blew on her face and she closed her eyes. The sound of the ocean soothed her. A smile tugged at her lips and she finally gave in. Suddenly Kai was by her side. He had an air about him that made something seem wrong.

She opened her eyes when he spoke.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Michael?" he asked.

"Um… Yeah, there's Michael Romero, Michael Mann, Michael-"

"That's not what I mean. I mean anyone in this century."

"No I don't think so." Kai was silent.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"For what?" Suddenly, Kai placed his lips on hers. Tara tried to push him away, but he held on to her. Then suddenly they head the sound of glass bottles crashing against the deck.

Jack walked back from the supply room. They were running out of rum up on deck (mostly cuz of him). His arms laden with rum bottles, he climbed the stairs back on deck. He looked around for Tara and saw her over by the railing. Someone passed in front of him and he momentarily couldn't see her. Then he saw her, kissing that fool, Kai. He was immediately rooted to the spot. It seemed he couldn't carry the rum anymore, and the fell to the ground, rum splashing everywhere. They broke apart and saw him. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch them.

"Jack…" Tara whispered, trying to go to him, but Kai held onto her wrist. Jack stared angrily at her. Tara pulled her wrist away and went to Jack.

"Jack, I-"

"Save it." He said, turning away. Tara put an hand on him arm. He pulled it away and started walking.

"Jack, it wasn't what it looked like!" She pleaded. He spun around quickly.

"So I didn't just see you kissing that boy just now?"

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!"

"Oh somehow I don't believe that."

"Jack! I-" Two arms wrapped around her waist.

"What the-"

"Finally, Mira, we are reunited." A voice whispered in her ear. Tara looked up to see a very pale boy about her age holding her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Gabriel, and now Mira, my love; I think it's time we make our exit." Tara was lifted up into the air and through the sky.

**So how was this chapter??? Let me know while you review!!!**


	7. truce

**Hehe I took a long time writing this short chapter. Sorry. But I have been pretty busy (blame soccer!) haha anyways, read on my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing potc.**

The splitting head ache was what woke Tara up. She found she was lying in a huge four poster bed in an even huger room. She pulled back the curtains and got out of the bed. The stone floors were cold on her bare toes. She noticed that she had been changed into a blood red gown. The neckline of the dress was very low and there was a surplus of fabric for the skirts. Tara looked around but didn't find any shoes. She looked around the room and saw that it was barely furnished. There was the bed, the armoire, the desk, and a floor length mirror. She moved over to the mirror and looked into it. She was unusually pale and there were two white dots on her neck. All the vampire movies she had ever watched suddenly rushed back to her and Tara felt nauseous. She stumbled back from the mirror into a solid form.

"You look beautiful." A voice whispered in her ear. Two arms wrapped around her waist. Tara seemed immobilized. She couldn't move for the fear that was coursing through her body. Tara looked into the mirror but only saw herself.

"W-Who're you?" she asked. The form turned her around quickly and looked deep into her eyes. Tara saw that it was that same pale boy.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked as he ran a finger down her cheek and neck. Tara shivered at his touch. She thought she saw the boy's face soften a little as he pulled her close.

"I suppose introductions will have to wait for another day." He said into her skin. Suddenly he bit her neck and her blood came flowing out.

"N-No!" Tara tried to struggle but it was as if weights had been put on all her limbs.

"St-stop… stop… Gabriel…" Tara didn't know why she had said that particular name. It had just popped into her head. Gabriel smiled and pulled back. Tara went limp into his arms.

"That's what I was waiting for." He said after Tara had fainted from blood loss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood alone at the helm of the _Adventurer, _looking determinedly at the horizon. It was late at night and most everybody was asleep. Jack glanced at where Kai was sharpening a sword. If it hadn't been for Will and Gibbs, that boy would have been overboard a long time ago. Kai glanced at Jack and could feel his glare.

"Look, I said I was sorry." He said.

"Sorry won't bring her back, now will it?" Jack growled. Kai's eyes were downcast. But then he rose up full of defiance.

"She would have been taken either way!" he shouted.

"What're you talken 'bout, boy?"

"If I hadn't agreed, she would have been taken then, and my sister would be dead!"

"You should've told us! There was time! We could have been prepared." Jack yelled.

"He's a vampire, Jack. There's nothing you or anyone could have done." Kai muttered.

Jack was about to respond, but Tracy, who had heard the whole conversation, said

"Fighting won't get us anywhere." All eyes went to her. She faltered a bit but regained her composure.

"Kai, Gabriel came right after you kissed Tara right?"

Jack glared at Kai but took no notice and nodded.

"So we wouldn't have been able to be prepared either way. So just cut the fighting, shake hands, and call it a truce." Tracy finished. Jack and Kai just glared at each other.

"Do it!" Tracy commanded. The reluctantly did.

"Now, lets go find Tara." Tracy said, staring into the inky blackness that was the sea.

**yawn well it is kind of late at night. So if you want me to sleep well tonight, review please!**


	8. A broken heart

**Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated. School, soccer, and other stuff are making my life very busy. Heh heh. Sundays I am free so starting next week I will try to update every Sunday. ) don't worry everyone I won't forget about my story!!! I love writing it too much.**

_With Tara…_

It was so dark, Tara wasn't sure if her eyes were open. She tried to sit up, but she hit her head so she fell back down.

"Ow…" She mumbled rubbing her forehead. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was sore. Tara's fingers left her head and traveled above her. The thing that was above her was made of wood with silk over it. Tara found that it was a little more than the length of her body.

"I must be under a bed or something… But how the hell would I get here?" She asked herself. She moved her hands to get out but they hit something blocking her path. She tried the other side and it was the same.

"I'm in…a box… no, a coffin!" Tara said, horrified. She started screaming and banging on the top.

"Let me out!" She screamed over and over again until her voice gave out. She kept banging on the top though. When no one came, tears poured from her eyes. She gathered up her strength for one last yell.

"Please, someone! Let me out!... I'm scared…" Her hands were raw from all the banging and she was exhausted. Suddenly a silky voice rang out from the other side.

"What was that, my love?" It was Gabriel.

"Let me out of here." She whispered, it was all she could manage. There was a sound of wood creaking and the top of the coffin was thrown back. Tara got out of there as fast as she could but she couldn't hold herself up. She would have fallen to the ground but Gabriel held her up.

"Scared?" Tara nodded. Gabriel laughed as he carried her away from the coffin. Tara stared at it. It was a dark mahogany with intricate carvings on it. It was beautiful; but Tara hated it with a passion. Gabriel saw her staring at it.

"Like it?"

"Hate it."

"Too bad. But you better get used to it. It will be your home soon." Tara's face went white.

"What?"

"You honestly think, Mira, that you can live in a vampire's home and not become his?"

"Why do you keep calling me Mira? That's not my name. It's Tara."

"No it's not. It's Mira. You just don't remember because you are in your human reincarnation. But soon, my love, soon you will be a goddess again and then we will be together forever."

"But I'm not any goddess or whatever! I'm Tara, not Mira." Suddenly Gabriel dropped her.

"No your not! You're Mira! You just don't remember. But you will." Tara looked up at him in fear. Gabriel's face softened and he bent down to her. He pulled her into a hug. Tara didn't know how to explain the way she felt. She was scared but she felt at peace. She didn't know what to do.

'He's got mood swings.' She thought. She pushed out of his arms and he looked at her.

"I-I don't love you and I'm not Mira. I'm Tara, and I'm in love with Jack Sparrow. And he loves me too. I bet he's on his way here right now." Tara said. Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"What makes you so sure?" Tara didn't waver.

"I know him. He wouldn't abandon me."

"Well let's test your resolve. Jack Sparrow is in Madagascar right now picking up supplies. We will go to him tonight in disguise and see what you think then. If he is still loyal I'll let you stay, but if not, you come with me."

_With Jack…_

Jack stood watching as the crew hauled crates and barrels onto the ship. Their supplies had been dangerously depleted so they had to stop in Madagascar in some port. Jack hadn't wanted to stop but he had been running the crew ragged and they were out of food. He might have gotten mutinied again if he hadn't have stopped. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Jack, we're stopping for a couple of days." Tracy said.

"Wha-? No we aren't!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we aren't!"

"Jack, I wanna find Tara too but we can't keep going on like this. You're going to kill your crew. Then we wouldn't be able to find her. Unless you wanna waste a lot of time finding a new crew. So what will it be Jack, a couple days of rest or God knows how long finding a crew?" Tracy asked impatiently. She stared intently at Jack; she knew what he would say.

"We stay for a coupla days of rest!" Jack yelled at the crew. Cheers went up but Jack didn't join in. He stalked off grumpily into town. Jack got the feeling that someone was watching him, but he shook it off.

'Probably just the natives.' He thought.

_Someone watches Jack…_

A man stood in the trees watching Jack as he walked into town. The man smirked for it was time to put Gabriel's plan into action. Like Gabriel, he too was a vampire and now it was time to have his fun. He jumped from tree to tree until he was in front of Jack. He jumped down in front of Jack and Jack jumped back.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked, kind of startled, even though he tried to hide it.

"Who I am is of no consequence. Now, it is time for you to take the backseat." The man charged at Jack and a dark light glowed around them. When the Light was gone, only Jack was there. Jack smirked and said "Now Jack, you and Miss Mira will be forever lost to each other." He continued walking into town and went into a tavern. He saw a beautiful young wench. He would definitely have fun tonight.

_With Tara…_

Tara lay on her bed waiting until Gabriel to come back and take her to Jack. She had changed into another dress. It looked like a gypsies outfit. It was a light blue and was beautiful. It showed off her stomach a little and it showed a little too much cleavage but Tara couldn't resist. She was huddled into a ball. She was glad to be going back to Jack, but this all seemed too easy. If Gabriel loved her as much as he said he did, then why would he let her go so easy? Tara knew Jack would stay faithful to her. She knew she would be going back to him. But…

'But what?' Tara asked herself. She knew she loved Jack and that he loved her. He was great to her. But Jack was unreliable. He was just too…

"Skittish." Tara finished her thought out loud. Gabriel on the other hand she knew he would always be there. He lavished attention on her since she had gotten there and she just had the feeling he would never leave her. Jack's hugs were warm, Gabriel's were cold.

'Ugh! Why am I even wondering about this? I love Jack, and I will stay with Jack!' The door opened and Gabriel came in She stood up quickly and he smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." He said grabbing her by the waist. He kissed her softly, not at all like she expected. His fangs cut her lip and he began sucking at it. She pushed him away.

"T-Take me to Jack." She said kind of breathless. She wiped the blood away from her lip and he grabbed her around her waist. They walked over to the window and Gabriel jumped out before Tara was ready. Tara clung to him and he smirked. They flew as the sun was setting. They soon touched down in front of the tavern where Jack was. When Tara saw where they were, she smiled. She should have known Jack would be at the tavern. They walked inside and she saw Jack. The smile left her lips as she saw that he was with a blond haired tavern wench. He was whispering into her ear and she was giggling. They got up and went over to the stairs. They went up them and disappeared from sight.

"Looks like he hasn't been loyal after all. I must say, you've given him a lot more credit than he deserves." Gabriel whispered into her ear. Tara left him and ran up the stairs. She heard Jack's voice on the other side of one of the rooms. She threw open the door to see Jack and the wench in various states of undress.

"This rooms taken!" the wench said.

"Jack… how could you?" Tara asked him as she backed out of the room. She bumped into Gabriel and she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Take me away from here." She said. He picked her up and carried her out of the tavern.

"I win." He said before he flew off with her in his arms, crying her broken heart out.

**So everyone how was my chapter? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**


	9. forgotten memories

**Heh heh I suck at updating. Sorry. ;; well ok I have been having a little bit of writers block but I'll get through it!! Okay here is the next installment of On Our Way.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene replayed in Tara's mind over and over again. She couldn't get it out of her mind as she lay in her bed. It was very late at night. What time, Tara did not know. She was back at Gabriel's castle. When they had touched down in her room, Tara collapsed. The pain of seeing what had happened had broken her spirit. She could no longer find the strength to keep herself standing. Tears had fallen from her eyes when she went down. But Gabriel caught her and held her while she was crying. He said naught a word except comforting things and he helped her get into bed. Tara looked out of the window. She pulled the covers off of her and stepped onto the cold floor. She walked unsteadily over to the window and opened it. She sat on the window sill and let the freezing air billow around her. She closed her eyes again but the image of Jack and that… that whore swam in front of her. A surmounting feeling of anger and betrayal was overcoming her. A sudden rush of all these feelings came to her and the tears came.

"It's not healthy to cry so much." Tara let out a gasp and opened her eyes. Gabriel was leaning against the wall by the window. Tara put a hand up to her eyes to wipe the tears away but he grabbed hold of her hand. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"You will not cry if you are with me. I'll always stay by your side and never betray you." He murmured into her ear. Tara didn't reply. She couldn't think of what to say.

"If we hadn't been separated in the first place none of this would have happened." Tara let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. His grip on her tightened as he continued to speak.

"You would want for nothing and we would be free to spend eternity together." He was almost pleading with her. She could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes when he held her at arms length. He pulled her into a kiss that Tara didn't have the will nor the strength to break free from. Something deep inside her stirred. Tara did not know what it was. Maybe the loathing she had had for him was slowly dieing away. This thought gave her determination to break free from him.

"After what I've just been through… How could you think to ask me such a thing?" She asked him angrily. She pushed away from him. He was impassive for a moment until his eyes got a cloudy look in them. Tara's breathing quickened. Something was making its way inside her mind. She felt her memories slowly slipping away until there was nothing left. She fell to her knees and stared at the ground. Then she looked up.

"W-Who are you? ...Who am I?" Her eyes shone with fear. "You are Mira and I am Gabriel. Together we will be together forever." Gabriel offered a hand to her. She looked at the hand uncertainly. She looked up at him. Gabriel's face was comforting and comfort was what she needed now. Not having any memories was starting to freak her out. Mira hesitated but she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He pulled her up in a way that made her fall into his arms. He held her tight and Mira felt her fear starting to slowly edge away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel watched as his love slept. It was nearly dawn, almost time that he should get back to his coffin. He traced his fingers along her pale cheek. She shivered. He pulled the covers around her tighter. His thoughts strayed to what he had done. He had used a power unique only to his line to capture her memories, drawing them inside his mind for safe keeping. He would look at them later. He looked back down at the sleeping girl. She looked so innocent and afraid when she had first looked up at him. Now it was going to be easier to do what he wanted to do with her. His love shone fiercely in his eyes for a moment. He would return her to her true form and then all would be well with the world. Their world at least. Once she had her true form restored, he would turn her into a vampire and their love would be complete. But first everything had to be just right before he could do anything. Gabriel noticed the sun creeping along the floor. He stood up and gave her a quick kiss before going down to the dungeons where his coffin was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The plot thickens… My story isn't getting too sappy is it? Its getting better right?? Lemme know what you think in a review!!!**


	10. warning away

Hey everyone!! Merry Christmas!! Anyways, I don't have a lot to say right here except on with the show!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I stood aboard the Flying Dutchman when I had first seen him. I watched as he had gotten spit up by the Kraken. He was covered in Kraken spit and mucus. It was disgusting. Yet, covered as he was, he was still confidant in his abilities to get the girl. Once he saw me he sashayed over to me but I held my hand up and he stopped. He grinned as I told him not to come near when he was covered in all of the mucus. There's no use denying it. I was attracted. He was hot in the movies but in real life…wow! And on top of that, he was looking at me. I was stunned, flattered and excited. I listened as he and Davy Jones exchanged witty banter and Jones stalked off. Jack went to get cleaned up. Well, one thing was for sure, I was not going to let this one get away so easily. _

Gabriel felt his jealousy rise. It had risen to a point it hadn't been in all his 5,000 years. He had been sifting through Tara's memories when he had come upon this memory. He had felt her deep attraction to that idiot, Jack Sparrow. He could also see Jack's attraction toward Tara. It had made his blood boil. The memory of Jack and Tara confessing their love to each other flitted into his line of thoughts. That was the last straw. Gabriel had made up his mind and now he would act. He felt out with his mind to find Mira. She was in her room, sleeping. He mentally locked the door so she wouldn't get out. Then he got out of his coffin. He walked with a furious pace out of the dungeons and to a balcony. He flew off to where he knew Jack's ship would be. Being night, he hadn't expected anyone to be up. But there he was, alone and steering the ship. He had a depressed aura about him. Gabriel landed noiselessly behind him.

"Nice night for sailing." He said. Jack jumped and turned to see who it was.

"You!" he shouted. He let go of the helm to go after him but he remembered no one was steering so he grabbed a hold of it again.

"What are you doing here? Where's Tara? You better no have hurt her or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Gabriel turned away from him and looked across the ocean.

"There is _nothing_ you can do. I am immortal and soon so will Mira." Jack's demeanor turned threatening.

"Don't you harm her." He spat.

"You've harmed her enough yourself. All I'm doing is taking away the pain…" Jack turned pale. He remembered that night all right. He had been beating himself up about it on his own. He didn't know why he had done it. It was like he couldn't control his body.

"W-What did she say?" He asked.

"She said 'Take me away.' That was after she argued that you had stayed faithful to her." Gabriel projected the memory to Jack. Jack felt her despair and soon he had some of his own. He wanted Gabriel to take him to Tara but he knew that the vampire wouldn't. The memory suddenly stopped and Gabriel grabbed to front of Jack's shirt.

"You will turn your ship around and go back whence you came. You will not continue to try to find Mira." Gabriel said, glaring down at him.

"And what if I don't?" Jack asked boastfully.

"You will find yourself out of a ship, out of a crew, and out of a life." Gabriel threw Jack onto the floor with a flick of his wrist. Then he disappeared. Jack stared at the place Gabriel had stood.

"Don't worry, Tara. I'm commin'."

I would like to take the opportunity to thank my reviewers!! The story can't go on without you!! Oh, and please review!!


	11. very importent an please read

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been so long since my last update. My computer has been down and I couldn't update. I'm sorry to say that this story will have to be either put on hold or discontinued. Unless someone would like to pick up where I left off, in which case that I would need to be notified and you might have to tell me what you have in mind. Anyway, I'm sorry to all you faithful readers, who might have given up on this story by now. So, to sum up, I would just like to say sorry for starting this and not finishing but this is just the way it has to be. I have a few story thoughts for another story that I might post. I might just post a few sample chapters and see how well it catches on and if people like it, I'll continue. If not, I'll take them down and start anew. Sorry for rambling but if you want to take on this story, just let me know. So, for the last time in this story, I will see you next time!**

**--Koneko the Demon Storyteller**

**p.s. I will be changing my pen name to something shorter. I just decided that it will be **

**-miki21- so be sure to look out for new things from me!! **


End file.
